Histoire de Questions
by Suicidal-Catz
Summary: Quand Mello & Matt sont seuls dans une chambre, qu'ils se sont enfilés quelques bières et que Matt commence a poser des questions bizarres... Lemon Matt x Mello


**Hola ! **

**Ma première fanfiction ici (pfiouu stress! XD) et également mon premier lemon...**

**Bon alors, Matt x Mello, un léger scénario, titre pourave et un OOC... Y'a de quoi être fière tiens ! **

**Oh ! Et les persos, malheureusement, ne sont pas a moi... Va faloir que j'pense a envoyer une lettre pour les loués... =\ **

**Bonne lecture ^^' **

* * *

Histoire de Questions…

- Mello, je suis pas sur que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça…

Matt tourna la tête vers Mello, assis sur le plancher. Des cannettes de bières trônaient un peu partout dans la chambre… Toutes vides.

- Et pourquoi ça n'en serait pas une bonne ? Se sera ma vengeance de ce matin…

Matt se flanqua une main dans la figure. Ça recommençait, cette fichue compétition entre son meilleur ami et Near… Pas possible !

- Je t'ai déjà répété cent fois qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de tâcher ta feuille… Son stylo a fuit ! Je l'ai même vu. Et puis, de toutes façons, on saura que c'est pas lui. Forcément, ça va retomber sur nous !, protesta le garçon aux cheveux auburn.

Tous les orphelins étaient partis en voyage en France pour la journée, sauf Mello et Matt. Les deux amis étaient consignés pour avoir peinturluré l'albinos. Mello avait donc eu l'idée de voler quelques bières et de les boires dans la chambre de Near pour qu'il se fasse accusé. Idée pas très bonne d'après Matt…

- J'étais même pas d'accord en plus…, ronchonna Matt.

- Oh, aide-moi un peu à finir tout ça au lieu de te plaindre !

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds passa une canette à son ami qu'il commença à boire.

Au bout d'un moment, ayant vidées toutes les canettes et semer la pagaille dans la chambre de Near, ils bavardèrent un peu… Et vu leur état, rigolèrent surtout beaucoup.

Voyant que Mello ne mâchait pas vraiment ses mots et qu'il avait trop bu, notre geek préféré osa lui poser une question qui le turlupinait depuis longtemps…

- Dis Mello…

L'interpelé leva la tête vers son ami. Assis sur le lit, le garçon aux cheveux auburn rosie légèrement.

- Je m'demandais si… -Il prit une grande inspiration- Si t'avais déjà fait des "trucs" avec une fille ?

Son ami émit un petit rire et haussa les épaules.

- ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Et… Avec un garçon ?

Le garçon au sweat noir eu une exclamation surprise et fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête pour protester mais Matt scella leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. A sa surprise, Mello se laissa faire et le tira par le col pour qu'il bascule sur lui. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn se risqua à entrouvrir légèrement la bouche pour demander accès à son ami. Celui-ci accepta et la langue de Matt joua avec la sienne, se titillant, se lachant, se reprenant…

Pendant que le baiser s'intensifiait, Matt en profita pour passer une main sous le sweat de Mello, détaillant le torse de ce dernier, traçant de petits cercles autour de ses tétons. Il fini par quitter ses lèvres un instant et lui hôta son haut, pouvant profiter pleinement de son torse. Matt déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de son ami qui haletait puis descendit jusqu'à son nombril, passant ses doigts sur les courbes de Mello. Il s'attarda un moment et lécha cet endroit sensible qui fit frissonner le blond. Il prit les jambes de Mello et les mis sur ses épaules pour enlever son pantalon, qu'il balança dans la pièce. Voyant que Mello réagissait a toutes ses caresses, il eu un sourire satisfait et le ré embrassa en caressant le membre tendu de son ami par-dessus son caleçon. Mello gémissait de plaisir, se cabrant de plus en plus. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn se débarrassa du caleçon de son camarade et déposa un baiser sur la verge tendue devant lui. Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son front et commença par enrouler sa langue autour du gland de son ami, avant d'engloutir complètement son sexe et de commencer quelques vas et viens. Mello gémissait de plus en fort, les mains enfouies dans la chevelure auburn de Matt. Il fini par se libérer dans sa bouche dans un dernier râle. Matt en profita pour se déshabiller puis il fit goûter au blond sa propre semence par un baiser. Le garçon aux lunettes fit basculer Mello sur lui, leurs deux érections se frottant sensuellement et faisant gémir le blond un peu plus. Matt tendit deux doigts à la bouche du blond qui les lécha avidement. Il commença à pénétrer le blond qui avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Matt. Ce dernier commença avec un doigt, puis deux, entament de petits vas et viens qui s'intensifiaient. Il embrassa son ami

-devenu amant, une énième fois avant de le soulever légèrement et de le pénétrer cette fois pour de bon. Mello laissa échapper un cri de plaisir étouffé par leur baiser, ses ongles griffant le dos de Matt. Ce dernier amorçait de lents vas et viens et s'arrêta un instant. Mello releva la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. Il s'exécuta, allant cette fois plus vite. En même temps, Matt avait saisi le membre du blond de sa main libre. Il le caressait du même rythme, et accélérait la cadence en même temps. Dans un dernier coup de rein, le garçon aux cheveux auburn se libéra en même temps que Mello qui se déversa sur le torse de son amant.

Matt se laissa tomber, Mello toujours sur lui. Il tira la couverture du lit et regarda le blond. Il eu un sourire et lui murmura dans un souffle.

- Et maintenant, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés.

Le lendemain, tous les résidents de l'orphelinat étaient revenus de leur voyage. Near, qui vit que la porte de sa chambre était légèrement entrouverte, passa la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Non pas pour les canettes, mais pour la position dans laquelle son rival se trouvait avec son ami. Il faudrait qu'on lui explique, un de ces jours…

* * *

**Faut espérer que ça vous ai plus, parce que y'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire _' **

**Je vais souffler dans mon sac en papier... **

**Byoux et j'espère vous revoir un d'ces quatre! ^^**


End file.
